Got Any Fours?
by MarleneShadowheart
Summary: What would happen if the group decided to play a game of Go-Fish...with all the predictable over-acting cutscene drama to go along with it! *This is why they should never do recreational activities!*


**My interpretation of what would happen if the gang came upon playing a game of cards. I am in no way trying to bash the characters…okay, maybe I am…but just a little! Hope you enjoy!  
****Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII, or Go Fish.**

* * *

Got Any Fours?

Lightning, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Sazh, and Snow all sat aboard the Lindblum as she soared through the clouds on autopilot. Since there was absolutely nothing to do while waiting to arrive at their destination, the gang decided to entertain themselves by playing a simple game of Go Fish.

Everyone gazed at their cards with interest, making sure to keep them private. Hope, going first, cleared his throat nervously. "Umm…Snow, got any fours?" he asked, only looking up briefly to see Snow's face.

Snow shook his head as he examined his deck. "Nope, sorry dude, Go Fish," he said.

Hope clicked his tongue and reached over into the deck. "Course not, I wouldn't expect you to since you _killed my mom_!" he hissed.

"What?" said Snow, thinking he heard Hope say something.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," muttered Hope, though the psychotic look on his face told differently.

"Now, now," soothed Fang, pointing her cards at Hope. "Listen, you're not alone anymore. We have a new family now. Doesn't that give you something to play for?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a stern look.

"Something to play for?" retorted Lightning, placing her cards down on the floor as she looked each and every one of her companions in the eye with a cold, hard stare. "Let me explain something to you: we're playing Go Fish, one of the most complex card games ever created. You wanted something easy, you should've chosen something else. There is no hope. Might as well just accept our fate now, and get over it!"

"Grrhhh!" growled Snow, slamming his fist against the wall so hard the whole room shook. "I have had it with this game! The whole principle just ticks me off!"

Vanille clapped her hands together. "We could just run away!" she chirped, her pigtails bouncing as she spoke.

Sazh sighed and scratched his bushy afro in thought. "I don't even know how to play this game..." he grouched, slumping down in his seat even more at the thought.

"You know, my mom was a pro at this game. She could've taught us a few pointers, but _that_ isn't going to happen now thanks to '_Hero_' over here," griped Hope, giving Snow an evil glare.

"What?" said Snow, who didn't quite catch was Hope was saying _again_.

"Nothing, nothing," Hope reassured him as he reached into his pocket and stroked the brand-new knife in his pocket. _Soon, my precious, _he thought to himself, feeling the handle in the palm of his hand.

Vanille put a comforting hand on Hope's shoulder. "Face it later," she said, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "You don't 'face it later'; you have to face it head-on without turning back. You wanna face it later, then you might as well be dead!" she sneered.

Sazh sighed once more. "Hey, I'm all for quitting. Let's face it; it's the end of the road," he groaned, shaking his head.

Vanille began to whimper at the thought. Fang used one hand to stroke Vanille's hair and the other to reach back for her weapon. "You wanna stop everything and quit now? That's fine by me! Better that than watch a friend go Cie'th!" She whipped out her staff and pointed it at everyone defensively.

"Guys, we can't quit now!" shouted Snow. He stood up and showed everyone his girlfriend's crystal tear. "Serah's my bride-to-be! She would've wanted us to fight this game to the end-!"

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Fang.

"Enough, is enough," whispered Sazh, reaching for the gun in its holster.

"Why would I listen to a killer?" retorted Hope.

"Worse card game ever," seethed Lightning.

"Waaahhhh!" cried Vanille.

And so, the six sat quarreling about the purpose of Go Fish for the rest of their journey until they realized that the autopilot had been disabled by a certain Chocobo chick and they had been plummeting straight downwards for about a half-hour.

The End.

* * *

**Dark, but I kinda liked it!**

**Please leave reviews, I always love knowing how I'm doing :)**


End file.
